


Finding Time

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex and Kelly try to find time to be together between their busy lives and hectic work schedules, even if it's just a lunch date.





	Finding Time

Director Danvers looked at her watch for the tenth time, it was still morning but she was ravenous and it wasn't for food. She wanted to see her, no she needed to see her. Ever since they had started dating Alex had longed to be with Kelly Olsen more and more. It was a little disconcerting, she had gotten used to being alone again, finally got back into being single and happy about it. Yes there were dates before Kelly, plenty of dates, just nothing that went any further. It was either a case of Alex not being that interested, or the other person getting tired of Alex’s excuses to get out of a second date. Work being the main one. And while she wasn't always being truthful with her dates, a lot of the time she preferred to work and actually did go in. Now there was Kelly and it was completely different. Each day she longed to see her, she couldn't wait to get some time off work so she could spend some quality time with this wonderful, beautiful, intriguing woman. 

Alex sits back in the chair at her station and finally decides to send the text…

Alex: Hey, are you free for lunch?  
Kelly is sitting in her office between clients when she gets the text: Sure, where and when?  
Alex: I can leave anytime, it's pretty quiet here today. When is best for you?  
Kelly: My next client is due in 10 minutes, I can meet you at 1pm?  
Alex: Is Noonans Okay?  
Kelly: Absolutely, see you there. Miss you.  
Alex felt her heart flip a few beats at the endearment, “Miss you too.”

From that moment on Alex kept working and checking on her watch every now and again, willing it to go faster. There were just 30 minutes to go when she got the alert.

An agent looked from the screen to Alex who was sitting at her desk totally focused on something on the screen, “Director, there is a disturbance downtown.”  
Alex turned around in her chair and stood, she walked towards him now looking at the big screen in front of them. An Alien fight, it looked bad, cars were getting crushed, people were being put in danger and Supergirl was busy elsewhere. “Get the team together, “ she ordered, “we’re going downtown.”

Alex drove the armoured vehicle deep into the heart of the trouble. It was all out panic, she and her agents needed to clear the area immediately. She disembarked from the vehicle and looked to her team of men and women, “Get these people away from the area, Vasques you’re with me, we will deal with the aliens.”

It was 1.20pm when they finally left the scene of carnage. It had been dealt with swiftly and the Aliens were back at the DEO locked up. Alex looked at her watch and realised she was late for her date with her girlfriend. She quickly sent a text that she was running late and decided to head straight there on her motorbike.  
She quickly changed from her uniform into something more presentable in public, her standard issue combat trousers and polo top, and her leather jacket.  
Alex had a big scratch across her forehead from fighting one of the aliens and dirt on her cheeks that she didn't even realise was there, so when she walked into Noonans in her current attire, with a dirty face and cuts, she gained quite a few worried looks from people. She ignored them, of course, she only had eyes for one woman. She approached where Kelly was sitting at a table further down. She had chosen to sit in a booth away from most people. This was her time with her girlfriend and she wanted Alex all to herself.  
Kelly had her head down and was checking her phone when Alex stepped up closer and she immediately looked up in shock almost dropping her phone, “What happened to you?” she asked alarmed.  
Alex looked confused for a second, then she touched her own face and felt the cut across her forehead, “Oh, it’s nothing.” she shrugged took off her jacket, placed it down on the seat and sat opposite Kelly whilst grabbing a menu off the table.  
“Alex,” Kelly said quietly so she did not draw attention to them, “It doesn't look like nothing, are you alright?” Concern flashed through her eyes.  
Alex gave her a small smile, and put down her menu, “I’m fine, I’ve had a lot worse.” she reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of her girlfriends, “really.” Alex’s voice was gentle and warm, that added to the smile her girlfriend was giving her settled her concern.  
Kelly let out a breath she had been holding, “Okay if you're sure, but you really should head to the restroom, your face is filthy.” she grinned back at her.  
Alex laughed at that, took her hand back and stood to go and wash her face. Kelly stopped her with her hand on her arm, “By the way, has anyone ever told you how hot you look in that uniform?” Kelly’s eyes were moving as she spoke those words, taking in every inch of Alex from head to toe.The combat boots, the trousers and the black polo top that showed off her lovers strong arms almost made her blush. Because hell she hadn't felt this way about someone in a very long time, and it kept surprising her.  
“You’re the first to dare.” Alex replied with humour. Then she bent down and whispered in her lovers ear, “Maybe I’ll let you take it off later.” And with that Alex walked away to the restroom to clean up leaving Kelly a little breathless.

Alex soon returned and they ordered food and coffee. Alex chose a chicken salad sandwich and a latte, whilst Kelly went for something Alex described as rabbit food on rye with a strong black coffee. The one thing they did agree on however was the cake. They decided to share a large slice of walnut coffee cake.  
They sat there for the most part in companionable silence; it was comfortable, words hardly needed to be spoken, they just loved being together. Both of their jobs meant talking about work was impossible. So when they did talk it was general banter, or discussing what was happening in the news.  
“So, are you ready for this?” Alex grinned as she picked up her fork and looked at the delicious looking cake in front of them.  
“Am I ever,” Kelly smiled back grabbing her own fork eagerly.  
They both cut a piece off onto their forks and crossed arms so they could feed each other as they gazed into each others eyes.  
“Mmm that is so good.” Kelly spoke first, then took a sip of her coffee to wash it down.  
“So good.” Alex smiled doing the same.  
“We should do this every day.” Kelly said, wishing that it was possible but she knew it wasnt with Alex’s job.  
“That would be ideal, but…” Alex trailed off apologetically.  
“Hey, I know, “ her girlfriend reassured her, “I love and respect your job Alex. I just wish we had more time together, like this.”  
Alex stood and told Kelly to move across her seat. Then she sat beside her on the bench and wrapped her right arm around Kelly’s shoulder, she looked to her, “So we should make the most of the time we do have.” Alex smirked before moving her lips closer to Kellys and taking them in a soft gentle kiss. Kelly smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Alex felt her senses awakening, like she had been given the kiss of life, she put her hand around the back of her girlfriends head and pulled her even closer. Their kisses were a mixture of light and playful, and deeper, more passionate. It was like no one else in the place existed. The world around them disappeared for a moment.  
They eventually felt like they needed air, breathless, and hearts racing.  
Then Kelly looked at her watch reluctantly and with sad eyes looked to Alex, “I have to go.”  
Alex nodded and they both moved out of the booth, settled up at the counter and left. Outside the warm sunshine touched their faces as they stood hand in hand looking at each other, both willing the evening to come quickly so that they could be together again.  
“Well my bike’s over there.” Alex pointed her head to where her Ducati was parked up, her hand was still holding on tight to Kelly’s, “I’ll see you tonight?” she asked hopeful.  
Kelly touched Alex’s face gently with her free hand and smirked, “Of course, I need to help you out of that uniform Director.”


End file.
